


Broken Yet

by karmy18



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Or at least my interpretation of it, after Lena finds out about Kara, and how it eats at her, and now this, the one person she believed in, the truth, this is the aftermath of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmy18/pseuds/karmy18
Summary: The aftermath of Lena finding out the truth, that Supergirl and Kara Danvers are in fact the same person.





	1. Chapter 1

 

She wanted to hate her. Lena Luthor wanted to hate Kara, just like she had hated everyone else who had betrayed her in her life. Lex, Lillian, the list could go on.

But if Lena admitted that she hated Kara, it meant she had to love her too. There wasn’t one without the other.

Admitting that, that would be devastating. It would knock the ground out from her feet. The one person who was always on her side. She believed her promises despite everything in her past. Lena Luthor had always trusted Kara Danvers.

Where had that brought her?

Here. Drinking, five o’clock somewhere else but not in National City. The photo on her desk looking back at her despite the spiderweb cracks radiating within the frame. The smiles still so evident.

Lena doesn’t know what to believe. The evidence in front of her says it all. Her logical brain knows it’s true, like all the stars have aligned in front of her. But her heart hurts. It broke the moment Lex spilled the secret. Even in his final moments he knew how to twist the knife.

She thought back to the night before. How much brazen courage it had required to knock on the door. With just one look, Kara had taken her breath away and left her with that inexplicable feeling of home in her chest. She knew in that moment she wouldn’t face it today. Not after the time she spent washing her hands, scrubbing at her skin fighting back against the memories and her own actions.

Her so called friends were smiling at her, seemingly excited by her presence. But there was one person, someone who prior today she would have called her favorite human, mattered more than anyone else.

She was supposed to say something, especially with the attention. She heard Lillian’s voice in her head, ‘What Luthor doesn’t make an entrance?’

Lena pulls wine from her canvas bag. She tries to smile. to think about the good. “I didn’t know which to bring, red or white. I got both.”

There’s a light in Kara’s eyes. Lena knows she has said the right thing for now. She tells herself this, she can have tonight. Tomorrow will be different. It has to be. As she sits on the couch and Kara gives her a smile which makes everything fade away for the moment.

Game night is in action. Kara chooses Lena. She looks for confirmation from Lena. Her answer is immediate. “Always.”

 

 

She’s here in her office. She hears Kara’s voice.

It isn’t until a greasy Big Belly Burger bag is dropped onto her desk does Lena realize Kara is here in the office. She tells herself to get her shit together.

Kara’s glasses slip down to the end of her nose. Lena catches a glimpse of the superhero in her eyes.

Her stomach lurches.

There’s concern as Kara says her name. “Lena?”

Looking into the superheroes blue eyes, Lena wonders if she could drown in them.

When Kara fidgets with her glasses, readjusting them on her face it’s like something snaps. She doesn’t need the glasses. It’s all a farce. Lena knows that now. For some reason that’s what ignites the fire within her.

All she can do is stare at Kara.

Kara grows more and more scared. She shrinks in on herself, so unlike her superhero alter ego.

She knows that she knows. She looks beaten before Lena utters a single word.

“Lena.”

Her vacant stare cuts right through her.

“I can explain.”

Lena swallows over the lump in her throat but her demeanor never changes. Lillians coaching serving her well after the years of verbal put downs.

Kara’s grasping at straws, fighting for whatever they are. “Would you believe me if I said I never wanted to hurt you?”

Lena’s voice sounds off to her own ears. “If you were in my shoes, would you?”

Kara takes the glasses from her face. She folds them and holds them in her right hand. A crunching sound echoes out in the room.

She’s honest. “No.”

“I thought so.”

Kara takes one step back, then two. She feels broken in a way she hasn’t in the longest time. She lost. She knows that.

She walks back to Lena’s desk, her back is straight as if she’s steeling herself. Lena sees the tears shining in her eyes. She see’s something else hidden there in her eyes too.

Kara speaks up, the words are for Lena. “I meant it when I said Kara Danvers would be there for you. I always did. I promise you that.”

Before Lena can muster a retaliation Kara’s retreating, walking out of her office and down the hallway to the distant elevator bank. Lena stares at the photo too afraid to know if Kara ever looks back.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara stays away. There are the last second saves. Lena never hits the ground. Kara Danvers holds true to her promise.

The next day Lena walks with purpose down the halls of the DEO, her heels clicking as she heads toward the labs she shares with Alex.

They have one conversation about it. Lena had started it over the desk which held their microscopes. “I know.”

She stops Alex as she forms a protest.

“I’m not talking about it.”

She was purposeful with her words. It wasn’t a matter of not wanting to. She couldn’t. Not with Alex. When it came to work she was always capable. Everything else in her life was a different story.

Alex respected her. That line was drawn and they both obeyed it.

It was three weeks later when Lena put in the code, and held up her hand to the bio-marker lock does she hear a familiar voice.

“Alex you have to be careful.”

“Kara, it was just a few stitches.”

“Vasquez told me it was twelve. That’s more than a few.”

Alex sees Lena over Kara’s shoulder. Her eyes are trained on the ground. Kara looks to where Alex’s attention falls.

She clears her throat, a blush starting on her cheeks. “I’m going to go.”

She nearly brushes past Lena in the doorway.

Lena sees her cape swish and then blur as she speeds away.

Lena looks to Alex.

“I’m fine, seriously.”

The gash on Alex’s cheek isn’t covered completely. Lena can see red angry skin, waiting to be healed, eeking out from the bandaids covering the wound. Kara had a right to be worried.

Lena wanted to make sure Alex was okay. “Are you sure you want to be here?”

“Says the woman who nearly body checked me the last time someone came after you and I didn’t let you immediately get back into your office at L-Corp.”

Lena holds up her hands. “Fair enough.”

They get down to business, a silence blanketing them both.

Lena is sketching a design when Alex speaks up. “You know she worries about you too.”

Lena knows who Alex is talking about. Kara. It’s always Kara.

Alex keeps going. “She always frets and says how humans are so fragile and susceptible.” She brushes her hair back from her face. “That never stops her though, not even when she solar flares.”

It’s like Alex realizes who she’s talking to.

Lena didn’t want to think about Kara as human. Because she wasn’t. If she was, she’d still be her best friend. She wouldn’t feel guilt looking forward to seeing Kara and hearing her voice. That was supposed to be behind her.

Alex’s hand is on Lena’s shoulder. She doesn’t shirk away.

“I’m sorry.”

Lena nods. She doesn’t have the words. Hearing the apology means something. Because she respects Alex. Coming from her she knows it’s genuine. It’s more than the words.

Alex sends a few emails than leaves.

Lena has been staring at the same simulation for twenty minutes before she follows Alex’s same path out.

 

 

She finds herself at Kara’s door. She doesn’t know why or what brought her there. That’s what her logical brain says. Her heart gives her the actual truth. This is all a long time coming.

Just as Lena’s knuckle hovers over the well worn wood, Kara opens the door. She’s instantly apologetic. “I didn’t know how long you’d be out there for.”

Kara opens the door wider in invitation. Lena steps inside. The whole apartment feels muted since the last time she was there. It couldn’t have been that long ago, right? That’s what she asks herself.

Kara takes off her glasses. She sets them on the counter. She doesn’t want to hide from Lena.

She wanted to see Kara. She wanted to believe that she saw her for who she was. Why did that have to be some sort of challenge? Lena was so settled in being that person within each of her relationships. Always keeping something hidden, purely to herself. It was a protection she didn’t have to put on in order to own.

It was for a reason. Lena had reasons for everything. Except for Kara Danvers.

Her voice wavers. “I wanted to hate you.”

Kara’s features pull together. Her words take a toll.

“I couldn’t, no matter how much I tried.”

Kara had expected venom. She thinks she deserves it. She was supposed to be the one to tell Lena. It had always been her plan. Defeating Lex was supposed to be a total victory.

“In Kaznia, when I was on the plane and the warehouse exploded, I couldn’t forgive myself. I thought I had lost you and it was all my fault. You came out, and you, Kara Danvers, were the one who assured me that everything was okay.

“I believed you, so you know. I always believed you Kara. That was the easiest thing.”  
Kara looks at her expectantly. Her lips are pursed, waiting for whatever Lena says next.

“I hate how much sense it makes that you’re Supergirl. All of your half baked excuses. Alex and Winn working at the DEO. Even James being Guardian. I haven’t forgotten what you asked him to do either. It all adds up.

“Like I said, I wanted to hate you. I saw behind the curtain. I couldn’t unsee it.”

She takes a hesitant step closer to Kara.

It all feels different. She doesn’t know how to navigate these waters. She’d always been the slash and burn type of person.

She was used to turning her back on people. She thought she was skilled when it came to walking away.

“I don’t know how to stay. I’m so mad Kara. I have a million questions. You’re my best friend, my person.”

“That doesn’t have to change Lena.”

“It does though. We both know that.”

Kara crosses her arms across her chest. Her gray sweater billowing at her waist. She doesn’t agree. Lena knows. She knows that Kara’s keeping her words in, giving her this moment.

Lena takes another step closer. Inches separate the pair. She swears Kara is trembling. She wonders if she’s waiting fort the kill stroke to descend.

Lena doesn’t.

Not after everything.

Her words fall as a whisper. “You promised.”

There’s hope in Karas eyes. Lena can identify that emotion looking back at her. She’d be lying if she wasn’t hopeful too, even if it spoke against everything her last name had taught her.

She doesn’t swipe at the tears that roll down her cheeks. For once Lena’s not embarrassed about them either. She was weak for Kara. Not because she had super human strength. But because Kara was her best friend. She was the one who Lena loved the most.

Kara says it back. “I promise.”

Lena manages a small nod.

“Lena?” Kara has her. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

She reaches out pulling Lena into a tight hug. She speaks her next words into Lena’s ear. “I’m so sorry that I did.”  
Lena sinks into Kara. She lets herself be held. She lingers in the sense of security cocooning her there in Kara’s arms. There’s more to face. Tomorrow will come one way or another. But she lets herself be there with her best friend who isn’t human but has the biggest heart of anyone she’s ever met. She loves her for it, she always will.

 

It’s not an end that night. It’s not quite a beginning either. It’s a new chapter. The words on the page still to be written. Lena and Kara, broken yet whole.


End file.
